


Puppy Love

by KingofAutumnLeaves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Collars, Dirty Talk, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAutumnLeaves/pseuds/KingofAutumnLeaves
Summary: After a hard day at work, Caspian gets to unwind with his loving pet
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Puppy Love

"I'm home!" Caspian locked the door behind him, dropping his bags off in the closet. He was a handsome, indigenous Hawaiian man with bright red hair and grey eyes. He shifted his neck from side to side, rubbing a sore spot.

"Woof~!" An affectionate bark greeted the redhead, and he smiled when he saw his fiance waiting for him. Kennedy was taller and more muscular than Caspian, spoke with a heavy Texan accent, Caucasian with blonde hair and brown eyes. Right now, he was completely naked, except for a bright red dog collar around his neck, and matching leash. 

"There's my handsome boy~" Caspian smiled, embracing his fiance and kissing his neck. He could feel Kennedy's massive, eight inch erection pressing up against him. "Have you been a good puppy today? You didn't take off your ring, did you?"

He wasn't talking about their engagement ring. At the base of Kennedy's eager dick was a silvery cock ring, which Caspian put on him to "keep him good". "I have, Sir! I got all my work done, and I left my ring on the whole time!" The blonde nuzzled his fiance, kissing and humping his leg. 

Kennedy had been so nervous when he first asked to be treated like a pet, but it quickly became a part of their daily routine. When Caspian left for work, Kennedy got into his "uniform" and did the housework, getting a reward at the end of the day. They knew they'd have to change things once Kennedy found a job, but until then, it was a lot of fun. 

"You smell so good, Sir~" The blonde moaned, his hands exploring the redhead's body. "I'm so needy for you right now, I've been thinking about you all day. Can I have my treat now, please~?" He begged, playfully biting Caspian's neck.

Caspian felt a shiver of excitement go up his spine. "Of course, pup~" He captured Kennedy's lips with his own, dominating the kiss. It was wild and messy, but it felt so good. "Alright, I'm gonna take your ring off now, but you can't cum before I give you permission, understand? I don't want to have to punish you."

"Y-yes Sir, I promise to be a good dog!" Kennedy nodded, panting happily. He really got into his role, often wondering if he should get one of those BDSM dog masks. It would definitely be fun, but it'd make kissing harder... That was a question for another day. "Wanna put my cock inside you, Sir~"

Caspian slowly slid the ring off, freeing Kennedy's waiting manhood. The blonde wiggled his hips, letting out an excited woof. "That's my good pup, now help me get undressed. I need your help to prep my ass for that big bone of yours~" They kissed again, Kennedy practically tearing off his fiance's pants. 

Tossing Caspian's clothes to the side, Kennedy pushed him onto the couch and began kissing his body. The dark skinned man's stomach, legs and especially thighs were soon covered in kisses, each one getting closer to his ass. "Mmm, Sir, can I lick it? I love your ass so much~"

"Go ahead, pup, you're so good with your tongue~" Caspian nodded, spreading his legs wide. Kennedy buried his face between the cheeks of his fiance's bubble butt, lapping at his tight hole hungrily. "Aaah, fuck, you're gonna make me cum at this rate~!"

"I love it when you talk like that, Sir~" Kennedy nuzzled Caspian's erection. "Telling me that I'm doing a good job. I wanna know what a good pup I am~" He kissed his fiance's modest dick, sucking on it lightly.

"Shit, I'm definitely going to cum if you do that~" The redhead moaned, yanking on the leash in his hand. "Be a good boy and mount me, I'm ready for you."

"Yes Sir~!" Kennedy barked, climbing onto the couch and sliding his cock inside his Sir's prepped hole, moaning loudly. "Feels so good, Sir, wanna cum inside you~"

"That's what I like to hear, pup~" Caspian gave the blonde pup's leash another yank, pulling him closer. "You're gonna fuck me until I say you can cum, understand? If you hold out until I tell you, I'll give you an extra reward tonight~"

"Yes Sir! Thank you, Sir~!" Kennedy fucked him roughly, gripping the sofa cushions and panting loudly. "Missed you so much today. Couldn't stop thinking about this, about having you all to myself~"

"I missed you too, sweetheart. My handsome pup, your sexy accent... You're always so good for me~" The Hawaiian praised his fiance, petting his face. Kennedy was turning red, it didn't take much to get him riled up.

Caspian rested his feet on Kennedy's shoulders, moaning. "I'm getting close, puppy. I want you to put your cock all the way inside me, and then you can cum~" 

Kennedy woofed happily, pulling his cock out until only the tip was left inside, and then slamming it back in, until he was buried hilt deep inside his fiance. "Caspian~!" He cried out, cumming violently. He could feel some leaking out onto the cushions, but didn't care.

"Good boy~" Caspian shut his eyes tight and climaxed, covering his fiance's chest with cum. "Fuuuck, that hurts good. I'm gonna have trouble walking tomorrow." He sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Kennedy and pulling him down for a hug.

"Thanks for the lovin', sugar~" Kennedy cooed, kissing the redhead repeatedly. "Wanna talk about your day for real this time?" 

"Nothing to say, really. Just another boring day I'm glad is over, so I can spend time with my puppy~" Caspian giggled, kissing back. "I love you."

"Keep calling me a dog and I'll start acting like one, and not in the sexy way." Kennedy fake threatened. He laughed and rolled over on the sofa, letting Caspian lay on top of him. He loved feeling his fiance's head on his chest. "Love you too."


End file.
